ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
EXERCISE RESTRAINT
EXERCISE RESTRAINT is a beetleweight beater-bar spinner built by Team Jester. EXERCISE RESTRAINT follows the standard design for a beetleweight beater-bar spinner, with two rear-set wheels and a large, belt-driven weapon in the front. EXERCISE RESTRAINT had a strong weapon, but has suffered from drive problems at all of its events. The robot's name comes from an infamous voice line from the character Dr. Vahlen in the game XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Robot History Kilobots XL The first version of EXERCISE RESTRAINT was built out of a cutting board. This version featured extended pontoons at the rear, which were intended to be used to add a wedge, however this did not happen as the robot did not have enough weight. EXCERCISE RESTRAINT's first opponent was reigning beetleweight champion Utopia. As the fight began both robots revved their weapons up to maximum speed, and Utopia approached quickly, but EXCERCISE RESTRAINT didn't move as its weapon was drawing too much current for the robot to be able to move. Utopia attacked and ripped a wheel off, and EXCERCISE RESTRAINT throttled down its weapon, trying to crabwalk and attack Utopia. After a few glancing blows from both robots, it was clear EXCERCISE RESTRAINT was done, and tapped out, giving the win to Utopia. Now in the loser's bracket, EXCERCISE RESTRAINT fought vertical spinner Maul. Although Maul could drive properly, its weapon wasn't working from the start. Thankfully for Maul, EXERCISE RESTRAINT's weapon also failed within the first minute due to a loose screw on the weapon pulley digging into the robot's frame, and the fight devolved into a pushing match for the remainder of the time. In the end, the judges ruled in favor of EXERCISE RESTRAINT. EXCERCISE RESTRAINT's next opponent was Limblifter, who entered the fight with a hinged "chisel" and a lifting "spear" on one side. As the fight began EXCERCISE RESTRAINT revved up as Limblifter box-rushed, riding underneath EXCERCISE RESTRAINT's beater bar, throwing sparks. Limblifter backed off, and EXCERCISE RESTRAINT appeared to be having trouble driving. Limblifter took advantage and attacked again, using its spear to flip EXCERCISE RESTRAINT onto its back. EXCERCISE RESTRAINT then accidentally drove straight into the open pushout, eliminating it from the tournament. EXCERCISE RESTRAINT also had an unofficial rematch against Maul, which had replaced its vertical spinner with several large sheets of titanium. In the end, after a double-knockout, the judges ruled that Maul had moved last, and it was declared the winner. EXCERCISE RESTRAINT also returned for the rumble, but it quickly lost a wheel before going weapon-to-weapon with Dempsey Roll, which left it knocked out in the corner for the remainder of the rumble. In the end, Wilson would win the beetleweight rumble. Kilobots XLI EXERCISE RESTRAINT returned for Kilobots XLI completely rebuilt. It did not have much success at this event, which used a round-robin format. EXERCISE RESTRAINT won only one fight in the round-robin, giving it the #7 seed for the eliminator bracket. This placed it against Reckoning, who won for a second time, eliminating EXERCISE RESTRAINT from the tournament once again. Kilobots XLII EXERCISE RESTRAINT returned for this event, now equipped with UHMW wheelguards. This event used a six-way rumble format for the beetleweights. In the end, EXERCISE RESTRAINT took fourth place with twelve points. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 9 Category:Competitors Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Eggbeaters